Moonlit Night
by chellythecelly
Summary: AU.Takes place years after the book series.Usagi Tsukino was a normal girl,until she got marked,now follow her,as she meets new friends,and enemies,and she attends the Tokyo House of Night,and maybe,saves the world.prepare for power,action,love,and drama.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is dedicated to my friends from SML, Alu-chan and Mina, for their help with this story! Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

_**3 years ago, Italy….**_

"_No! She can't be let go, just like that! She's Queen Tsi Sgili, and she killed the high priestess of all vamps, Shekinah, as well as Prof. Nolan, and Prof. Blake!" Zoey told the vampyre high council, a few days after she finally defeated the evil immortal, Kalona, and the rouge high priestess, Neferet_

"_But, there is no proof of Neferet actually committing those crimes, on free will, she could have simply been under Kalona's spell the entire time as she claimed" The high council told her._

"_So we have no choice but to let her go." Thantos said._

"_Thank you" Neferet said, charmingly, fisting her hand over her heart and bowing her head in the vampyre sign of respect. Zoey and her friends had no choice but to let her, go, where she packed her bags, and left for the Tokyo House of Night._

_**Present day, Tokyo….**_

Usagi Tsukino was running late to school, as normal, her long blonde hair flowing behind her, in her usual style, coughing a bit as she ran, she briefly wondered if she was coming down with something. She didn't notice him, until he made his presence known. His voice made Usagi stop in her tracks, as she nearly collided with him.

"Usagi Tsukino! Night has chosen thee; Thy death, will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" The vampyre tracker said, and pointed one finger at Usagi's forehead, and was hit with the sudden eruption of pain, centered at her forehead. When, the bright splotches cleared, the tracker was gone. Usagi looked at her reflection in a puddle of water, and saw a sapphire blue crescent outline on her forehead, she knew what this meant. She could no longer live her life as a normal girl, she would have to go to the house of night, or die. She ran back home, to face her parents.

"Oh honey!" Ikuko Tsukino cried, after seeing the mark.

"Hey, Usagi, can you set me up with some hot vampyre girl?" Shingo asked her. The house erupted in chaos, but then once Usagi starting coughing, her family looked at her.

"We have to get you to the Tokyo House of Night, now." Kenji said, not wanting his daughter to die, he would rather have her become a vampyre then have that happen. Usagi nodded, and went up to her room, there she put her stuff away, and packed, and then looked out the window, and decided to sneak out, she fell face first out the window, still as big a klutz as ever. And walked to the park,the sun making her a little uncomfortable, where she took out her cell phone and called her best friend, Naru.

"Naru-chan?" Usagi asked.

"Hi Usagi-Chan!" Naru said into the phone. When Usagi explained everything, Naru was speechless.

"No! I'm….I'm losing my best friend…." Naru said sadly, sounding like she was about to cry.

"We'll always be friends Naru, besides I'm sure I can come visit, or you can visit me." Usagi said, but she has never seen any teen with marks walking around, were they even allowed out?

"But it won't be the same!" Naru cried, hanging up.

"Naru? Naru!" Usagi said, then she didn't know where she was going, and tripped, hitting her head on a rock. When she opened her eyes, there were two women, there, yet at the same time, they weren't, they were, translucent, but immensely beautiful, for some reason Usagi felt as if she knew both of them.

"Hello my daughter." One said. "I am Nyx, the goddess of night." She said.

"And I am Selene, goddess of the moon" The other said, both were smiling at her.

"You, Usagi Tsukino, are meant to do great things in the future." Nyx said.

"What? Me?" Usagi asked, nervously. "Why me?" Usagi said.

"You are special, and do not worry, we will be with you, whenever you need us, in here" Selene said, placing a delicate finger over Usagi's heart, they disappeared and then Usagi blacked out again, this time when she woke up, she was in a hospital like room, a boy with silver hair, who appeared to be about her age was looking at her.

"Ahhh! Who are you!" Usagi cried, and the boy covered his ears.

"Stop screaming! Don't make me regret healing that wound on that head of your's!" He yelled.

"I'm Yaten, the healer-in-training, here at the house of night." He told the blonde, he had a sapphire crescent outline on his forehead. Usagi noticed something, he kept staring at her forehead.

"What's up with your mark?" He asked. "It's…..weird…" He told her, and handed her a mirror. Usagi gasped at what she saw, her crescent, it was now golden. She wondered if she should tell him about her encounter with the goddesses, but, that would make her seem even more weird, and she did not need that. Just then a beautiful vampyre walked into the room, she had long auburn hair, and eyes that were a strange moss green, color, she walked with the grace and confidence that was clearly not human, and her filled in mark, was gorgeous, with sapphire spiral tattoos, that look like ocean waves, framing her face. Yaten instantly stood up, and fisted his hand over his heart, no one noticed that he did not bow, like traditionally

"Usagi, if you didn't already know, that is the vampyre sign of respect."Neferet said, and then she grabbed Usagi's forearm.

"And this is the traditional vampyre greeting, started by the Amazon warriors" she said.

"I am Neferet, the high priestess, or basically principal here." She said as Usagi grasped Neferet's forearm. "Welcome to the House of Night, I see you've met Yaten, so let's continue your tour." She said, as Usagi stood up, and followed her.

"Classes here, start at 8 pm and end at 3 am, the gym is open until dawn, for reasons I'm sure you're already aware of, you must have been uncomfortable out in the sun" Neferet said, as Usagi nodded.

"Fledglings are divided by class, and how long you've been marked, much like a normal high school, you're a third former. There are 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th formers. But be careful as, 1 out of every 10 students will reject the change, and unfortunately, die." Neferet said. "The school uniforms here, only require you to wear the symbol of what former you are. For 3rd formers it's a spiral, or Nyx's labyrinth to symbolize you starting on Nyx's path, each class has a different symbol." Neferet told her. That's when Usagi took in account of all the cats roaming the halls.

"Cats and dogs here, choose their owners, Usagi, not the other way around, maybe one will choose you, they roam the halls freely here." Neferet explained as she lead Usagi to her dorm.

"Classes start in an hour, and I will leave the rest of the tour to your roommate." Neferet told her, as Usagi walked in her room , and noticed all her things were already there, her manga, stuffed animals, sheets, and comforter, all in place.

"Hello there. You must be my new roommate! I'm Minako Aino" said a blonde girl with bright blue eyes, that looked much like Usagi. They grasped each other's forearms.

"Well, you better get changed." Mina said, and went to the closet , and handed Usagi a midnight blue jacket with a silver spiral over the breast. Usagi noticed Minako's symbol was different. Minako noticed Usagi's staring.

"I'm a fourth former, so my symbol is the golden wings of Eros, the child of Nyx's seed which means Nyx's capacity to love, and us continuing to move forward. As for the 5th formers, they have Nyx's golden chariot pulling a trail of stars to symbolize us continuing on Nyx's path, the 6th formers have the three fates, or Nyx's children, with Athropos holding the scissors to symbolize the end of school" Minako explained, and Usagi simply nodded.

"And your mark, it's so pretty!" Minako told her.

"Arigatou" Usagi responded

"Well, let's get to breakfast!" Minako said, as Usagi's eyes lit up, at the mention of food.

"Hai!" Usagi said cheerfully, as they skipped to the dining hall, which was filled with padded, backed, picnic style benches, and a buffet style line of food, in the center of the room there was a table, with fruits, vegetables, meat, and red wine, which is always there to honor the goddess. Usagi piled her plate high with food, and Minako got her favorite cereal.

"Anou….gomen, Usagi, but this where I have to leave you." Minako said, not giving Usagi enough time to respond, as she hurried off to a group of gorgeous looking girls, and sat next to a girl with long black hair and amethyst eyes, that were cold, as she stared, or it could have been, glared at Usagi. Then a handsome guy with black hair, and blue eyes, walked over to them, and the raven haired girl, winked at him.

Usagi was left to fend for herself, ignoring the stares she got, she found a nice table with two girls sitting there, one was petite with short blue hair, one of the only girls with short hair she's seen in the school, and blue eyes, the other was tall with long brown hair, and emerald eyes.

"Can I site here?" Usagi asked.

"Go ahead" The blunette said, politely.

"Welcome to the House of Night, I'm Ami Mizuno." The blue haired girl said.

"And I'm Makoto Kino" the brunette told her, trying hard not to stare at Usagi's mark.

"So, what's up with your mark?" Makoto asked.

"Mako! That's rude!" Ami said, in a scolding tone. Usagi noticed both girls are 3rd formers.

"I don't know, I just woke up, and it was like this." Usagi said, not wanting to seem more abnormal. Mako just nodded, then a vamp with long blue- black hair tied back, and indigo eyes, came over to them, and sat down. He was clearly an adult vampyre, and his sapphire blue tattoos, were in the shapes of shooting stars, with intricate designs in them.

"Hi Seiya-kun"Ami said.

"Oh, Usagi, this is Seiya, he's a Son of Erebus Warrior, and Seiya, this is Usagi, the new student." Mako said.

"Nice to meet you!" Usagi said cheerfully.

"Mako also forgot to mention, I have affinities for strength and speed." Seiya said, with a cocky grin. Usagi ignored him, and then noticed something, the girl with black hair, was still glaring at her.

"Who's that?" Usagi whispered to the three, as they exchanged looks when seeing the girl, Usagi was referring to.

"That's Rei Hino, Mako said, she's a prophetess with supposedly, one of the strongest affinities for fire ever seen, she's a 6th former. She's also the high priestess in training, and leader of the Dark Daughters, the school's elite group, of fledglings that each have to match certain requirements.

"I would be careful of her Usagi, she's mean, and unpredictable." Ami warned.

"Minako is her best friend, and the guy, Mamoru, is her on-again, off-again, boyfriend." Mako explained.

"Who's? Minako's?" Usagi asked.

"No, Rei's, Minako's boyfriend is Yaten, the school's healer." Mako explained, as Usagi nodded and quickly dug into her food, then it was time for classes to begin. Usagi's first class at the house of night, as her life changed for good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long! I had to re-write this whole thing due to forgetting my flash drive with all my info and this chapter on it….well on with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

**First day! Secrets and surprises**

Before the bell rang for classes to start, the large double doors to the dining hall swung open, and in walked in a group of beautiful looking fledglings, the group caught everyone's attention.

"Who are they?" Usagi asked, staring at them, her eyes wide,blushing slightly, as the blonde in the group, caught her gaze, her emerald eyes meeting Usagi's baby blue ones, and winked at her.

"The tall blonde one is Haruka Tenou, she's 6th former with an affinity for wind, and amazing athletic ability" Mako told Usagi, then glanced over at a group of third formers.

"Oh goddess! Haruka is one of the hottest 6th former guys here!" one of them squealed, Mako rolled her eyes.

"Hate to burst your bubble there, but Haruka is a girl." Mako chan explained, the girls' eyes widened and they fell silent.

"ok…well continuing….the one with the sea green hair, and blue eyes, is Michiru Kaioh, she's also dating Haruka., and a 5th former here, she has an affinity for water, namely oceans, and can predict things using a mirror." Mako said gesturing to the beautiful and sophisticated girl at Haruka's side.

"The eldest one is, Setsuna Meioh, she's a 6th former, with a supposed affinity to be able to control time." Mako said gesturing to a girl with dark red eyes and long, dark green hair.

"And lastly, is Hotaru Tomoe, if she looks young, that's because she is, she's a 4th former, who was marked when she was only 13, she's remarkable because she has an affinity for death, and there's normally only one vamp with that kind of an affinity at a time….she's currently the 2nd present in the world." Mako told Usagi as she looked at a young girl with short black hair and purple eyes. Usagi watched as the group walked over to the table of Dark Daughters and smiled at Rei, who gave them a charming smile right back, making it hard for Usagi to believe it was the same girl who was coldly glaring at her a little while ago.

"Oh and they're also all, Dark Daughters, and part of Rei's inner circle." Mako told her, soon, everyone began leaving for class.

"Usagi-chan, what's your first class?" Ami asked the blonde.

"Oh…..I have…vamp sociology 101." Usagi said, glancing at her schedule, which had her name printed on it, and was dated, one week before she was marked, wait….ONE WEEK! How could they have known? Usagi thought to herself.

"So do I!" Mako exclaimed, smiling.

"That's the class Prof. Neferet teaches" Seiya told her. "I would be careful odango, Neferet was once rouge, even though she's supposedly changed, you never know, and that's why all these Son of Erebus warriors are here." Usagi nodded at him, and then realized something.

"Bye Seiya...and hey! Don't call me odango!" Usagi yelled at the young warrior before entering her class, sitting next to Mako.

"Hey Usagi, here, let me show you your cabinet so you can get your textbook." Mako said leading Usagi to the back of the classroom where many cabinets were.

"Here we have cabinets, instead of lockers like a regular high school, your home room class is always open, so you can come back and get stuff, whenever, oh and there's no locks." Mako told Usagi.

"Why not? What if someone goes through my stuff? My things may look like junk but most of it is very useful!" Usagi said.

"It's because if anyone breaks in or tries to steal something, the vamps will know, and I don't know, or ever want to find out what happens to kids who break the rules" Mako said. Usagi nodded and grabbed her textbooks from her cabinet, a couple notebooks, pencils, and pens, and anything else she'd need for the day. Usagi and Mako took their seats, and talked for a bit before class was to start.

"Have you chosen your elective yet?" Mako asked. Usagi looked at her schedule, there were three choices, Intro to Music, Sketching, or Drama.

"I'll probably take sketching." Usagi said. "Are you taking it?"

"Oh no way! I can't draw for the life of me. I'm taking drama." Usagi nodded to Mako, and then did a double take to her schedule.

"No math, or chemistry?" Usagi exclaimed happily.

"Nope, though we do have to take a semester of economics." Mako told her.

"But still, no math!" Usagi again, happily, and then Neferet walked into the room.

"Alright, today we'll be talking about figures in vampyre history." Neferet started.

"As you all know, the vampyre society is matriarchal, and while we treasure and respect the males who are to make amazing consorts, warriors, and protectors, and are normally gifted in the physical realm, the females with exceptional affinities, which are normally for an element, and deal with the spiritual realm, become high priestesses, and grow to provide order to our world." Neferet explained, easily catching her students' attention, as she continued with the lesson, Usagi couldn't believe how interesting this was, normally she would be asleep by now. Soon the bell rang, for 2nd period to start, Usagi caught up to Mako and Ami, as they walked towards their classrooms.

"Well, I'll see you two in third period!" Mako said.

"Hai! Bye!" Usagi said cheerfully, before heading inside, and running into someone, and dropping her things, but she watched in shock, as the items stopped in midair just before hitting the ground, and it seemed everything and everyone around her except herself and the girl she was talking to, froze.

_Is this really happening?_Usagi thought, and then a tan hand grabbed Usagi's notebooks, and other things, from their spot in the air, and handed them to her. Usagi looked up to meet a pair of red eyes, and then everything around them started moving again.

"Wow! That was amazing, how did you do it?" Usagi asked, curiously.

"I have an affinity for time, and can stop time and space around me on will." Setsuna explained, smiling at the younger girl.

"Gomen for running into you, I'm Usagi" Usagi said.

"It's fine, and I'm I better get to class, good bye" Setsuna said, walking off to join Rei, and Haruka who just came out of music, and Mamoru who just came out of drama and they walked off to class, as Usagi entered the art room, she was amazed at how beautiful the vampyre teaching the class is, it seemed all vamps were amazingly gorgeous, this one had long wheat colored hair, and her tattoos were flowers, that looked to be created using brush strokes, the class was fun, and then Usagi walked out, to see Minako walking towards her with Yaten and Hotaru.

"Oh, hey Usagi! Did you enjoy your first art class?" Minako asked.

"Sure did! Now I have…." Usagi said glancing at her schedule

"Lit. 101" Usagi told the other blonde.

"Well, ok! I'll see you later! Have fun!" Minako said before walking into the art room, Yaten going to the music room, and Hotaru going to the drama room.

Usagi wandered around the school, looking for her next class, surprised at how well her eyes were adapting to the darkness, which the gas lights, didn't illuminate.

Finally, Usagi reached her classroom, and saw that Mako and Ami were in this class with her, she quickly sat down with them.

"Hi guys!" Usagi told them.

"Hey Usagi." Mako greeted her.

"Hi Usagi-chan. How's your first day been going?" Ami asked politely, looking up from her book.

"Great! Classes here are so much more interesting than in human school!" Usagi said, then she realized how she's already considering herself different from human…or normal people, it was strange, but….it felt natural….right., maybe this was where she was meant to be, at the House of Night, and as a Daughter of Nyx.

"Usagi Tsukino, Neferet wants to see you in her classroom." The professor, at the front of the room, called.

"Bring your things with you." She also told, Usagi, Usagi nodded, and packed up her stuff, she wondered what it could be about, but hey! She was getting out of class!

"See you two, later than." Usagi told Mako and Ami, who nodded back at her. Usagi quickly made her way towards Neferet's classroom, and ran into someone, and he caught her in his arms, Usagi looked up, and quickly stood up straight, blushing, when she met a pair of dark, midnight blue eyes.

"Oh gomen!" Usagi said.

"Watch where you're going next time, odango atama." Mamoru said, Usagi narrowed her eyes at him, and blew a raspberry.

"Urasai! You big baka! My name is Usagi! U-sa-gi!" Usagi cried, souding her name out for him.

"Yeah, yeah, well see you around, odango atama" He said, smiling at her, and walking off, once Usagi got to Neferet's classroom, the door was partially open, and she was about to open it the rest of the way, when the sound of an argument emerged from inside the classroom. Usagi knew she should have gotten out of there, fast, but it seemed like her feet were cemented to the ground.

"But Neferet! Why? I know I've made mistakes in my past! But please!" Usagi recognized the voice….it was…Rei!

"I am sorry Rei, but it seems you are no longer fit as high priestess-in-training, and leader of the Dark Daughters." Neferet told her, her eyes frigid, that it shocked Usagi that this could be the same woman who was so kind, and that showed her around the school. Neferet snatched the necklace that was around Rei's neck, the necklace itself was beautiful, two crescents, back to back, decorated with garnets, and other stones, Usagi saw the other Dark Daughters wearing similar ones, but Rei's by far, was the most intricate, and unique, probably because she is…or….was…the leader. Rei didn't flinch when Neferet tore the necklace off of her, but a single tear rolled down her cheek, Rei? Crying? Usagi started to walk away, this wasn't any of her business, besides Neferet had to have had a good reason? Right? Right? Usagi thought, she felt sorry for Rei, she wanted to help her, but, this was out of her hands. If Usagi stayed closer to the door she would have heard the rest of the conversation.

"But who will replace me?" Rei asked, looking down.

"the new fledgling, Usagi Tsukino, I believe she has amazing potential." Neferet said.

"Now off to class." Neferet told Rei, dismissing the raven haired girl, with a wave of the hand. Rei walked out of the room, glaring at Usagi, who was walking away.

"Usagi! You come in now." Neferet called from inside, making Usagi spin on her heel, and walk inside.

"You wanted to see me, Prof. Neferet?" Usagi asked, stepping inside, the dimly lit room.

"Yes, Usagi, I was wondering if you would like the position as Leader of the Dark Daughters, and in turn, high priestess in training?" Usagi was shocked….could she, be the reason for Rei being kicked off? Usagi thought for a moment, she didn't want to upset Neferet, but could she handle the responsibility?

"I would be honored, Neferet." Usagi said, maybe Ami and Mako could help her out.

"You will also need to elect a council, a group of fledglings that will help you out." Neferet told Usagi, who nodded in response.

"Well, congratulations Usagi." Neferet said smiling, charmingly, and handing Usagi the necklace, Usagi took the necklace.

"You may return to class." Neferet told Usagi. Usagi walked out of the classroom, and down a dark corridor, if anyone else was there, they would have noticed how Usagi seemed to glow, literally, but as Usagi turned down another corridor, the glow vanished, as she stepped into the light provided by the old fashioned gas lights.

"But Mamoru! Please!" the voice was desperate, so much that Usagi could hardly recognize it, standing in the hallway, was Mamoru backed against a wall with Rei standing in front of him, she was sobbing, and trying to remain close to the man, but his hands were on her shoulders pushing her away.

"No Rei, I'm sorry, I can't date someone, I don't love." Mamoru told the girl.

"There's someone else, isn't there! It's that Usagi girl….." Rei said, looking down, she looked up, he didn't answer, but he didn't deny it, so Rei sighed, and took a step back.

"I'm sorry…." Mamoru said trying to embrace her, but she took another step back, pushing his hands away.

"Just go…." Rei said quietly, Mamoru hesitated and reached out for her again.

"Go!" Rei ordered, and Mamoru left, as Rei sobbed, soon a pretty girl passed Rei.

"Oh quit sobbing, Hino, we all know that you never really deserved to be high priestess, and that you only got it because your dad paid for it." The girl said, she had long auburn hair, and blue eyes.

"Oh shut up, Anika!" Rei said, wiping the tears, her hand glowing red.

"Fire come to me! Please, chase away Anika!" Rei said, and soon a snake made of fire formed, Anika screamed and ran, once she was gone, the snake stopped chasing her.

"Thank you fire, you are dismissed." Rei said, and then was about to leave, when sh heard something, and turned around, to face the corner which Usagi was peeking behind. Usagi's eyes widened and she moved more behind the wall, hoping Rei hadn't seen her. Then once Usagi heard the sound of Rei's heels walking away, she sighed a breath or relief. Usagi stepped out of the shadows, and tilted her head; maybe Rei wasn't as bad as everyone thought, then Usagi walked towards the gymnasium, for her 4th period class, fencing. When she got their, she did as the instructor told her and picked up her sword, or foil, as he would correct her, that's when she noticed, Rei was in this class with her! But the other girl didn't noticed Usagi, and was fencing with Haruka, who was also in the class, along with Minako, Yaten, Hotaru, Michiru, and Mamoru, it seemed they were all quite good at fencing, but Yaten seemed to be quite disgusted with all the sweat in the room.

"Hey, Usagi, the professor told me to help you run through some drills." Mako said smiling, Ami was also next to her as always.

"Hai, you know, fencing is one of the few sports where men and women can compete on entirely equal terms?" Ami said, Usagi grinned at the idea of being able to kick a guy's butt at fencing, soon Usagi was on the mat, running through the drills, and damn, was she going to be sore in the morning, the whole class Rei paid no attention to her. Finally the class ended, and everyone went to lunch. It was salad today.

"wow, vamps sure like to eat healthy huh?" Usagi said looking over everything.

"hai, because if we get fat or sick, then it's a sign we're rejecting the change, so you won't find like twinkies, or anything like that around here." Ami said. Usagi pouted, no junk food!

"But there is some expensive chocolate, and soda in the dorm refrigerators." Ami said, and Usagi sighed, at least that was better, once they sat down at their usual table, Seiya slid in next to Usagi.

"Hey Seiya." Everyone said to the warrior.

"hey. So odango, how's your first day going so far?" he asked her.

"Good! Oh and I'm the new leader of the dark daughters and the high priestess in training." Usagi said as if it was nothing, her friends just gaped at her.

"what!" Mako exclaimed.

"today, when I left class, Neferet offered me the position. Rei got fired I guess." Usagi said.

"that's strange…..i mean…sure Rei is mean…but, she's a very responsible, and strong student, she's made a few mistakes, but I didn't think they'd replace her." Ami said.

"really? Then why would they offer it to me?" Usagi thought about it, but couldn't think of a reason.

"hmm…that is strange. Maybe it is good you accepted, then you can find out what's really going on." Seiya said.

"what? Me?" Usagi exclaimed, this was way too much to deal with in one day err…night….whatever.

"well, you're the only one who can do it, and you'll be working close to Neferet." Seiya, Usagi nodded.

"Hey Ami! Mako! How would you two like to be in my council?" Usagi asked the two.

"Sure." Ami said, smiling.

"Yeah, sure, you'll need all the help you can get." Mako said, and Usagi pouted, then Minako passed, and Usagi looked at her, before getting up.

"Hey Minako, I was wondering, would you be in my council?" Usagi asked, and Minako smiled at her.

"of course! I'd be honored!" Minako said happily, in the distance, Rei was watching them, on the outside she seemed perfectly fine, but really, she felt hurt, it seemed she was losing everything. After everyone went back to class, the rest of the night proceeded. Usag was just walking out of the dining hall and was in the dorms for the girls, and heading up to her room, when she heard crying, and she saw Rei sitting on the couch, with Michiru and Haruka next to her.

_Why am I always the one stumbling across these things? _Usagi asked herself.

"I'm losing everything…" Rei said.

"You still have us." Haruka said, smiling softly at the girl.

"Hai." Michiru said.

"You're still wanted and loved, even if you don't have all the power you used to" Haruka said.

"really?" Rei asked.

"really. Want us to prove it" Haruka said winking at her.

"why not." Rei said, Michiru and Haruka each took Rei by the hand, and lead her to her room. Usagi didn't need to follow to know what happened next, she grabbed a soda from one of the refrigerators and went up to her room, to see Minako about to go in too, just then they were almost knocked over when a black cat with green eyes ran past them, hissing, shortly followed by a massive german shepherd, and then Seiya ran following the dog.

"Rex! Stop chasing that cat!" Seiya called.

"oi! Seiya, get your dog to leave my Shiruku, alone!" Yaten yelled, chasing after Seiya. Usagi and Minako simply stared as they ran past, and around the corner. Then a man, with silver hair and blue eyes, came walking towards Minako and Usagi, shortly followed by a white cat with blue eyes, and a golden crescent on it's forehead.

"Artemis! There you are! I missed you soooo much, love!" Minako cooed. The man grinned, as Minako opened her arms, and was about to approach her, and then Minako kneeled on the ground, and the cat ran towards her, and she picked it her arms.

"Ohh…you meant the cat, gomen, I almost thought you were talking to me." The man said rubbing the back of his head.

"why would you think that?" Usagi asked.

"because my name is Artemis as well, I'm a son or Erebus warrior." He told them

"Like Seiya!" Usagi said happily, and Artemis nodded.

"hai, he's one of my brother warriors." Artemis said.

"well, I believe I've disturbed you long enough." Artemis said walking away, as the girls walked into their dorm room, and quickly changed. Usagi lied down on her bed, exhaustedly, it's been a long day. Her very first day in a new life, and she was already changing.

**Wow that was long…..well hope that helps to make up for not updating sooner!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3**

**The power of the full moon**

That night, Usagi dreamed, but not about hot vampyres, or food, but instead….a cat, with black fur and a crescent on its forehead. The cat yelled at her, about destiny, and yadda, yadda, yadda, in a scorning, motherly tone. Then the dream changed, images of goddesses, fighting, and Neferet? She woke up breathing heavily, and looked at the clock, 7:30 pm. Wait..What?

"Ah! I'm going to be late!" Usagi quickly got dressed wearing, a silky purple shirt with the third former symbol on it, and a black denim skirt, with black flats. She quickly fixed her hair, and she looked towards the bathroom, to see Minako just coming out, looking beautiful, wearing a midnight blue shirt, and black slacks, with black lace up heels.

"We're gonna be late!" the other blonde yelled, and dragged Usagi out the door, they quickly ate breakfast, but Usagi noticed something. Rei was nowhere to be seen, nor were the rest of her group. Then Usagi quickly went to class with Mako, saying goodbye to Ami. The rest of the day went pretty fast, before she knew it, she was walking out of taekwondo, and met up with Mako and Ami.

"Hey Usagi, are you ready for your first full moon ritual?" Mako asked.

"What's that?" She tilted her head.

"You'll see, don't worry it's pretty cool." Mako said, and soon they all walked over towards a building, in front stood a statue of a beautiful woman.

"It's Nyx!" Usagi blurted, and Ami nodded.

"This is Nyx's temple, the full moon ritual is held inside." She explained, as they headed into the foyer, towards the large, dark stone archway. Where a beautiful vampire with fire red hair, and red eyes, her tattoos appeared to be in the shape of olive branches, framing face, and enhancing her delicate features, holding a stone bowl, with an adorable siamese cat at her feet.

"That's professor Kakyuu. She teaches poetry here. You just show the traditional vampire sign of respect. She's going to trace a pentagram on your forehead, and say blessed be, all you have to do is say it back to her." Ami said with a smile, seeing how nervous Usagi was getting.

Mako bowed to Kakyuu, right hand fisted over her heart. Kakyuu traced the pentagram on the tall fledglings, forehead.

"Blessed be, Makoto-chan." Kakyuu said. "Blessed be." She replied, walking into the room beyond the entryway. Ami went next.

"Blessed be, Ami-chan."

"Blessed be." She disappeared into the room as well. Usagi walked up to Kakyuu.

"You have nothing to fear." Kakyuu said, with a gentle tone in her voice, warmth radiating off of her. Usagi nodded, bowing to her. Kakyuu dipped her fingers into the stone bowl, and traced the pentagram onto her forehead.

"Blessed be, Usagi-chan." The red head, told her.

"Blessed be." She responded, a feel of warmth, and electrifying energy, hitting her when the star on her forehead had been created, walking into the room. The only furniture was a antique table in the center , of the room, filled with food, wine, as well as a marble statue of the goddess, a candelabrum, and thick sticks of smoking incense. Candles gave off soft, yet bright light. There was a open flame burning in a recess in the floor, radiating golden energy, and warmth. Usagi moved over to where she saw Mako and Ami. The room was filled with students, as well as adult vamps, including the Sons of Erebus. She could see Artemis and Seiya standing in the corner, everyone was lining the edges of the room. Then as if formed by the fragrant smoke, 4 figures emerged, taking their places at the 4 directions, North, South, East, and West. Then two more figures entered through the doorway, one was Kakyuu. She then began to speak, in a beautiful, melodic voice. Her words like a gentle breeze.

_Beautiful night….sweet moonlight….everlasting peace  
A strong wind, mingles with the fragrant ocean breeze  
Bold lightning reflected on gentle waters, surrounded by nature and life_

Kakyuu walked elegantly towards the center of the circle, while the other woman who had entered with her began to sway, and danced gracefully, around the outside of the circle, like the poem was music, which it almost felt like, all eyes on the room were on her, as Usagi finally noticed the dancing woman was Neferet. She looked beautiful, and hypnotizing.

_Love touches, and graces everything with its energy  
Death, Time, and Space, will lead to a brighter future  
A passionate flame, warms the heart of all that come near, touched by silver light _

Kakyuu's words, and Neferet's dancing, brought wondrous images to her mind. Of warm fires, spring days, summer nights, and the beauty that is the Earth.

_Rose petals contains secrets of the past  
A melody dreamily fills the air  
And the stars sparkle brighter than ever before  
That is our life, in our shining world_

When the poem had finished, both Kakyuu and Neferet had ended up in the center of the circle. Neferet lifted a goblet from the table, like she was offering a drink to the circle.

"Welcome Daughters and Sons of Nyx, to our Goddess's celebration of the full moon!" Neferet told the crowd, there was a feeling of warmth, and strength, within Usagi, she had felt like this all day, but it was most powerful right now.

"Merry Meet!" the voices of the adult vampyres chorused.

Neferet placed the goblet on the table, and lifted a white tapir, already lit, and sitting in a candlestick holder. Then she turned to a vampire that Usagi recognized as the art professor. She saluted Neferet, and turned so her back was to the high priestess.

"Usagi, here we have to face the 4 directions, while Neferet calls upon the elements, turn east first for air." Mako whispered to Usagi. Even though she was slow, everyone including Usagi turned to the east.

"From the East I summon air, you fill us with insight, and truth, whether a gentle breeze, or a powerful wind, please I ask you to bring us clarity, and blow away the past, allowing this circle to come in terms with their true selves." Neferet's voice rang out, Usagi looked around the room, and noticed how Haruka's hair was being blown around, huh, must be because of her affinity, the blonde thought. The vamp withdrew a yellow candle, which Neferet lit, and the vamp lifted it into the hair, before placing it at her feet.

"Next turn right for fire." Ami whispered, Usagi nodded, everyone turned to the right, as Neferet moved to the South point of the circle.

"From the South, I summon fire. You ignite the passin within and guard, and bring warmth to all. I ask that you guard this circle, give them the perseverance and strength they need, and light the way as they continue upon the path of our goddess." Neferet's voice rang out, as she lit the red candle the adult vamp was holding, and she placed it by her feet. Usagi looked towards where Rei was sitting, to see a light sweat break out over the ravenette, and everyone around her seemed flushed, like a sudden wave of warmth hit them.

Usagi didn't need Ami to tell her to turn right again for water.

"From the West, I call upon water. You are sweet, brilliant, relief and you refresh, and renew. Your inspiring coolness, nurtures, and heals us. I ask that you allow this circle to be as gentle and nurturing, as our beloved, Nyx herself." Neferet lit the blue candle, as the vamp placd it by her feet. Everyone near Michiru suddenly smelled ocean water.

They all turned right again, to face north.

"And from the North I summon Earth. You support all life, and you nuture every living thing, from the might vampyre, to the smallest insect. You judge us not by power or strength, but by the life, and heart that lies within. I ask that you allow our circle to not judge, and come to the knowledge, that we are all the same." Neferet lit her green candle, and the vamp placed it by her feet.

Then everyone face the center of the circle, where the open flame burned brightly. Neferet stood there, facing prof. Kakyuu who was holding a purple candle.

"completing our circle, I call upon sprit, you are the sweet breath that fills us, and the life within. You show that no matter who we are, we are all one. I request that you fill the souls of our circles, with the energy, and connection that allows us all to advance, and grow, together." Neferet called, as Kakyuu lit the purple candle, using the open flame, and placed it on the table.

"Tonight is the night of the full moon, the time when magic is at its strongest. When the veil between our world and the next is thinnest, and allows us to transcend and experience the enchanting beauty of Nyx's realm. The moon is the night's eternal ally, and helps to magnify the powers of life, and creation, as touch us all with its beautiful light." Nyx recited. Usagi felt like she was soaring, the peace, and empowerment she felt, it couldn't possibly be matched by anything.

"This is the time, when the wheels of creation are spinning, turning the unbelievable into reality, and bringing forth Creation. Life is a circle, it never truly comes to an end, our Goddess, as well as her consort, Erebus knows this." Usagi's heart felt light, and she could swear something within her was glowing.

"Everything is connected by spirit, and our Goddess's gentle touch. Life…death...dark …light…day…and night, we are all one. Everything is in perfect balance, and harmony. If we look to the Goddess, we may learn how to weave and create a magic spell, that will manifest and we may carry it with us for the rest of our life."

"Now…..Children of Night, while the veil between the worlds is thin, think of your innermost wish, and send it to our Goddess, and perhaps she shall grant it, and dust you with the sparkle of fulfilled dreams." Could it be true? Would her greatest wish come true? Maybe.

"_I wish I could have the strength and courage, to live up to everyone's expectations, and protect those I care about most, and protect everyone's happiness." _ Usagi wished, she could feel a warmth radiating from her mark. Neferet called for the students to open their eyes.

"Now is a time to reminisce in the light of the full moon. To listen to the music created not by the hands of vampyres of humans, but by the world, and universe it's self. A time to listen to the soft whispers of the wind, that surrounds us-" high priestess nodded slightly towards the east. "Time to revel in the warmth of the fire that brings life to all-" She gracefully tilted her head to the south. "To delve deep into the relief of the cool sea, and the warmth of the nurturing rainfall, and the bountiful land that supports all living things, as well as allows us to grow and mature." She said as she acknowledged the remaining directions, west and north. As Neferet called out the directions, Usagi felt as if something began to glow deep within her.

She watched as the women personifying the elements moved in perfect unision to the center of the circle, and along with Neferet and Kakyuu, they lifted a goblet, as if offering a drink to the night and full moon.

"All hail O Goddess of Night and her perpetual ally, the full moon!" Neferet said, her voice filled with such power, that left many dazzled.

"All hail Night from which our prayers come. On this night we give thanks to thee!" All four women then moved back to their places in the circle, goblets in hand.

"In the mighty name of Nyx!" Neferet said

"And Erebus!" Kakyuu added.

"We ask that you give us the knowledge to communicate with the whispers of nature, to have the courage to shine as the stars, to be as free as the wind, to live with the elegance and power of the moon, and to discover a happiness in life that would enlighten our very beings. Blessed be!" Usagi's smile was a brilliant one, the ritual having filled her with such light, and overwhelming joy.

Neferet took a delicate sip from the goblet she held, and offered the goblet to Kakyuu, who drank from it, and replied "Blessed be". After their actions, the women personifying the elements, went around offering a drink to every member of the circle. When Usagi's turn came, she smiled seeing her art professor standing there, with a warm smile on her face. Usagi hesitantly drank from the goblet, expecting the bitter taste of the wine, she had once tasted, accidentally mistaking it for juice, but it was the exact opposite, the taste was deep, and sweet, with a slight tang to it, unlike anything she had ever drank before, and it only added to the wave of lightness that Usagi felt. Once everyone had taken a sip, the vamps brought each goblet back to the table.

"Tonight I ask the each member of the circle, take a moment to reminisce in the silver light of the moon, Bask in it's gentle beauty, and remember how truly amazing you each are. Revel in the strength you each possess. Allow your uniqueness to shine. We are different than the world for our truly remarkable gifts. Each of you will make a difference, one that neither you, nor the world, shall ever forget. Now let us close the circle, and embrace the night"

Neferet thanked once again went around the circle, and thanked each element, in reverse order. She gently blew out the candle, dismissing each of them.

"This Rite has ended, Merry meet and merry part, and merry meet again!" Neferet said as she brought the circle to an end.

"Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again!" The crowd chorused. The ritual was officially over, then a gasp shattered the brief silence, after the ritual had ended.

"Look at Usagi-chan!" someone said.

"What's happening to her?" another asked. Usagi blinked, and then realized what was happening, she was glowing…literally…but it wasn't a sun type of glow but, the silver light of the moon.

"Another reason to mark this night as truly special! It appears Nyx has chosen Usagi, as she has be given a remarkable affinity for the moon!" Neferet smiled. An…affinity? For the moon? Usagi couldn't believe it. Soon she was swarmed by other fledglings and professors, congratulating and praising her.

"I knew you were special." Mako smiled.

"An affinity for the moon has never been heard of, congratulations Usagi." Ami smiled as well.

Mamoru walked up to Usagi. "Guess you really are a strange one, odango atama." He teased, patting her on the head. Usagi pouted and stuck her tounge out at him at this, but she wouldn't let him ruin her good mood. Then they heard high heels walking towards them. Rei was standing there. Mako rolled up her sleeves, just in case the 6th former decided to try anything.

"Congrats Usagi…..Neferet told me to let you know…..the full moon ritual for the Dark Daughters and sons, is being postponed until tomorrow, due to the fact that it's parents visitation tonight….." Rei said, a look that resembled envy in her eyes.

"Uh…okay." Usagi said, clearly caught off guard by the amethyst eyed girl.

"Hello Mamoru." Rei said her eyes becoming sadder.

"Rei." Mamoru nodded at her.

"I guess I'll be leaving…" Rei said. Usagi was about to reach for her, when Mako held her back.

"don't bother, she'll be back to her cruel self later." She said, and Usagi sighed.

Then they piled out of the room, and over to the recreation hall for the parents and family that were to be arriving.

**Well that sure was complicated to write, oh and I came up with most parts ot the full moon ritual based off the books, some I added in myself, and others I got directly from the books, if you're wondering, I tried to divert from using the exact form of parts that I could've rewritten in my own words, so….yeah….by the way if anyone wants to join a Sailor Moon rp, a house of night role play, or an role play where you can play ANY anime or manga character you want, let me know! Well that's all, ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just got the official House of Night fledgling handbook 101, so I have a bunch of new ideas for it! BTW if ANYONE wants to join an rp where you can play ANY anime character you want, let me know! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

**Parent visitation brings revelations**

Fledglings poured into the school's lobby, it was about 4 am, and the room became louder, as the room became filled with parents and a few siblings, cries, hugs, and more could be seen, as the families greeted each other, with tired eyes.

"Usagi!" the blonde looked to see her mother, and ran over to hug her.

"Mama!" she said, and then she saw her father, and quickly hugged him as well, ruffling Shingo's hair.

"What happened to your Mark? It's….beautiful…" her mother said admiring it.

"I have no idea, I woke up and it was like this." Usagi shrugged.

"Usagi is quite a gifted fledgling. So it makes sense that Nyx would gift her with an extraordinary Mark, as well as powers to go with it" Said a silky voice, and Neferet walked over, radiating a power and beauty, which belonged only to vampyres of high stature.

"Hello, my name is Neferet, high priestess, or principal here. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino." Neferet introduced herself, shaking their hands, and smiling charmingly.

"Woah." Shingo said, his eyes widened, the three were clearly unprepared for someone as near perfection as Neferet. Usagi was almost jealous.

"Allow me to give you all a tour." She said.

"Usagi, I belive your friends are looking for you." Neferet said, as they all went to get some refreshements, and look around the school.

Usagi blinked as she watched the four figures vanish into the crowd and ran into Makoto and Ami.

"Hey! Where are your guys' parents?" Usagi asked.

"My mother is a doctor and too busy to come this time." Ami said.

"and my parents, aren't around anymore." Mako said.

"Oh! I'm sorry…" said the blonde.

"It's alright." Mako replied.

"What's up odango?" Seiya said showing up behind her, causing Usagi to jump.

"Don't do that!" she cried.

"So which ones yours?" the blue-black haired man asked.

Usagi sighed and gestured to the three near the refreshment table talking to Neferet, Kenji who was asking questions concerning his daughter's safety, and Ikuko who was scolding Shingo, who was checking out all the girls.

Her three friends sweatdropped.

Then they all decided to walk out to the courtyard before Usagi's dad started questioning Seiya. The moon was still out, and shone brightly in the dark courtyard, faintly illuminated by the gas lamps.

"You're a disgrace! What do you mean you lost your power!" an older man's voice yelled in harsh tone.

"Neferet replaced me." Said a girl, Usagi blinked, when she recognized the voice, it was Rei! As they walked closer they saw she was standing with a man in his mid 40's, with black hair and cold, disapproving eyes.

"How can she replace you? I thought you said you were different then all the other freaks here!" the man yelled again.

"I AM different! And they aren't freaks! Papa, please, just listen to me!" The hard slap pierced the night, but Rei didn't even flinch.

"How can he do that to her!" Usagi lurched forward, but Seiya stopped her, not wanting her to get hurt.

"I paid so you could go to the best school in Juuban, then go to American for university, then you had to go and get Marked. I settled myself with the fact that vampyres can be successful and rich, and now I find out you've LOST your position of power to some new girl? " Her father ranted, his voice getting even louder.

"You don't understand, this Usagi girl, she's got amazing powers, and her mark, it's not like anything I've ever seen before. Sh-She's better than me…." Rei said. Usagi blinked stupidly, did Rei, that cold, harsh girl she met before, actually say that? Another slap, was heard, and Rei looked at her father, with a cold glare.

"You're a disgrace." Her father spat.

"You said that already. Now tell me why! Tell me, why you even pretend to care! Enough! We both know you've wanted nothing to do with me after mom died, so why do you even pretend to give a damn about me!" Rei growled, with enough venom in her voice to paralyze a horse.

"If I didn't visit my only daughter, and look like a bad father, it would jeopardize my campaign, and how the public view me." Rei crossed her arms and scoffed, of course, always about him.

"It's always about you isn't it!" She yelled. Her father raised his hand again.

"Even your mother would be displeased with you." That broke Rei, she took a step back, as he hit her again, not from the blow but from the words, that felt like he sliced her with a knife.

"You're wrong! Mom wasn't that kind of person; she wasn't a crappy parent like you!" Rei yelled, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Don't cry. The least you could do is not let yourself cry. How many times do I have to say it, tears are a sign of weakness, and weaknesses are what allow your rivals to take advantage of you!" Usagi narrowed her eyes as he watched the two, so a lot of the horrible stuff Rei has done….they were because it was what she was told to do…

"I thought you had powers, that psychic and fire mumbo jumbo?"

"I do, my prophecies and affinity for fire. They're gifts from the goddess…." Said Rei, her voice frigid. Her father scoffed, and stared at her with disapproving eyes.

"What a load of lies. Why would a goddess grant YOU powers? You're a little kid that makes too many mistakes." Her father said, but Rei continued to stand her ground. Usagi couldn't take it anymore, and moved towards them against her friends' protests.

"Leave her alone!" the blonde said, Rei looked up, blinking, why was she helping her?

"This is none of your business" Rei's father said.

"No, but that doesn't mean you have the right to hurt Rei like that!" She cried.

"I have EVERY right, I'm her father, and do you know who I am?" He told her.

"uh…" Usagi whispered to Ami. "Who is he?"

"He's Senator Hino, one of the biggest names in politics in Japan" Ami said, her eyes wide. Usagi blinked, politics, that why she never heard of him, she always fell asleep when they talked about it in school.

"Now go and do whatever it you're supposed to be doing" he growled, and turned back to Rei about to hit her again, until someone grabbed his wrist.

"What the-" he turned to face a pair of emerald green eyes.

"Don't you dare." Haruka said, growling. Rei' father, tore away.

"That's it, from now on, you're on your own Rei! Consider yourself disowned" he said, and left.

Rei watched her father for a bit, and then started to leave without a sound. But before she walked away, she tossed a glance at Usagi over her shoulder.

"thanks." The dark haired girl, told the blonde, and left with Haruka and Michiru at her side as they vanished into the night.

"That sure does explain a lot…" Mako said, the other two nodded in agreement.

"But just because I kinda understand her now, doesn't mean I like her." Mako crossed her arms.

Usagi for once stayed silent, she finally understood why Rei was so cruel and untrusting when she first met her. She felt so bad for her, to not have anyone to rely on, and growing up having to put up with that.

Usagi then retreated back to the main lounge. Her parents were by the refreshment table, which was covered with an assortment or meats, cheeses, crackers and drinks. The blue eyed girl ran over to her family and hugged them tightly.

"Usagi, what's gotten into you?" Ikuko asked.

"I love you all so much." She said, her family still didn't understand what was going on but hugged back.

Soon all the parents started to leave, little bye little.

"Bye Usagi, see you soon." Her mother said, kissing the top of her head, as they walked out of the room with the dwindling crowd.

"This concludes visitation night, you are all dismissed, now get some sleep, you still have classes tomorrow." Neferet smiled as everyone went back to their dorms.

**Sorry for the long wait, have been having trouble getting inspired. Gomenasai!**


End file.
